


Pancaked

by Spoon888



Series: Twitter Warm Up Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Megatron Likes To Cuddle, Sharing a Bed, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Sharing a bed with Megatron comes with it's risks.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Twitter Warm Up Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719604
Comments: 43
Kudos: 245





	Pancaked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fascinationex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fascinationex/gifts).



Megatron snored. 

It wasn't the sort of information enemies would have paid huge sums of shanix to know, but Starscream wished he had been told of his leader's undesirable affliction beforehand. He might have taken steps then, steps that would have ensured he'd never end up in a situation as intolerable as this one. 

He was a light recharger, a necessity for the times he lived in. It was a virtue he credited with saving his life a dozen times over. Now though, despite the weary ache in his struts and scratch of overworked optics, it was refusing to let him settle down and rest. 

He should have purged whatever sentimental line of coding had implored him to stay centuries ago. He should have left the moment the deed had been done. He should have slapped Megatron off his wings and ridiculed his leader's infantile desire for affection. At the _very least_ , he should have insisted the old warlord stay awake beyond the first five minutes of indulgent coddling before rolling over and erupting with endless snores!

He would leave. He _wanted_ to leave. But Megatron's berth had been shoved into the corner of his room to maximise space, and Starscream had somehow found himself on the side next to the bulkhead. He was trapped, wedged between Megatron's huge slumbering frame and the chilly wall of metal. Escape would be difficult. Attempting to climb the gigantic mech blocking his path might cause him to wake up. 

And that had to be avoided at all costs, lest he wanted to endure another round of insufferable cuddles. 

He could have done with being warned about _that_ as well. 

Starscream scoffed, staring up at the dark ceiling above resentfully. Megatron continued to snore away next to him, his open mouth right next to Starscream's audial. Starscream turned his head to glare at his leader's vacant, oblivious face, zeroing in on the large bent nose dominating the features of his face. 

_That_ was the cause, he thought vindictively, fantasising about punching the old damage done to Megatron's nose back into shape and hopefully solving the snoring problem. 

It didn't help that the huge mech was lying on his back either. 

He needed to move him, without waking him, and preferably, without snapping a cable with the effort it took to shift such a dense weight. 

Starscream shifted to lay on his side, his cool cockpit brushing the warm barrel of the fusion cannon attached to Megatron's right arm. It was tempting to simply detach the weapon and shoot the big oaf. That would stop the chainsaw-like rumbling all too effectively. 

But no, he thought angrily, leaning in so his face was just an inch from Megatron's. He couldn't kill him now. The blasted ignoramus had become too important to lose. 

If only he'd known about the snoring sooner. 

Carefully, keeping his touch light, he ghosted his finger down the edge of Megatron's bent nasal-bridge. Megatron's optics creased, his rumbling snore catching at the end, then reassuming without issue. Annoyed, Starscream did it again, using two fingers to create a ticking sensation. This time Megatron's brow creased and he turned his helm from side to side to escape the sensation. 

He stilled - then the loudest snore yet erupted from him. 

Biting back a curse and resisting the very temping desire to slam a pillow over Megatron's face, Starscream reached out, and did it again. 

Finally, Megatron stirred properly, rolling off his back into his side. Starscream's feeling of victory was short lived when Megatron _continued_ to roll, shifting his massive bulk towards Starscream's side of the berth. Starscream shuffled out of the way but his wing hit the bulkhead behind him. He glanced back with a frown, and in his brief second of distraction a mountain of grey armour descended on him. 

"N-!"

The syllable barely made it free of his vocaliser before twenty tonnes of Megatron was squashing him flat to the berth padding, forcing the air from his vents. A hiss of released pressure rushed from his frame as he felt his armour fold under the weight pressing down on him and lock together to protect his delicate internals from Megatron's pointy bits. 

Arms, legs, wings - _everything_ was trapped. Starscream felt a pinch of pain as his own nose became squashed against a purple scowling insignia.

He wriggled. Megatron's frame shifted, then the snoring started up again. 


End file.
